Hell Hath No Fury
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: A new threat descends on Beacon Hills just as the dynamic of the groups gets thrown into chaos. How will the pack endure through the tough times ahead. Lots of relationships are involved in this. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my latest story y'all. Things story is going to shake a lot of things up. Hopefully you will like it.**

* * *

><p>Stiles had been out of hospital for five days. After he awoke from his coma, much to the confusion of the doctors, they had kept him in for forty eight hours to observe him. He had felt guilty that his friends worried so much, especially when they had so much else going on so he had told them not to visit. The only visitors he allowed were Ms. McCall, his dad, Ashley and Derek. The latter two had more time to spare than anyone and they were good company. Derek had spent the night with him after he had awoken from his coma but having little to no sleep in the chair beside Stiles bed. So when Ashley arrived to spend the day with him Stiles insisted that Derek go home and catch some sleep.<p>

"So Stiles how do you feel?" Ashley asked him. "I feel really great and fully rested", Stiles replied. "Just my head hurts like a bitch. It's like having the worst possible hangover ever. So yeah physically fine but mentally shit."

"Well I can't say I am surprised. I had a little chat with Deaton and though I think it is a waste of my time he convinced me to come and talk to you mage to mage", Ashley groaned.

"Hahahaha, Sounds like you are so going to enjoy this", Stiles laughed but stopped when it hurt his head. "Am I in trouble?" he pouted.

"Not with me or with Deaton. Maybe with the members of your pack but you will have to sort that out yourself. No Deaton and I are concerned. While we both understand your reasons, Alan thinks you might listen to me. I don't think it will change anything", sighed Ashley. Stiles waited which was somewhat unusual for the hyperactive talkative teenager. "Alan and I am concerned that you keep putting yourselves in these situations where you drain yourself and black out. It can't be good for your health or for the stress you cause your pack. However that said they have only survived because you did what you felt you needed. Maybe in future you could let the others take a bit more of a risk rather than always allow it to fall on your shoulders."

"Ashley", Stiles began.

"Hold up a minute", Ashley interrupted him. "I know what you are going to say. Yes it will get easier as you magic grows but until then maybe just think about taking it easier. Or at least talk to Deaton and tell him I talked to you and that you are considering what was said." Ashley sighed with relief when he had finished. For the rest of the day they talked about whatever Stiles wanted.

* * *

><p>When Stiles had been released from hospital it had fallen to Derek to get him home. The rest of the pack besides Peter and Cora where at school and his dad was working. Ashley had left the day before to return to his life in New York. It was a quiet drive in which Stiles fidgeted and played with the radio. This had always annoyed Derek to no end but today he seemed to either not notice or not care. Derek drove but was lost in his own thoughts so much that even when Stiles started to talk he didn't respond. Stiles could easily have talked for both of them but he had missed his boyfriend for long enough and wanted to hear his voice. He resigned himself to getting his way when they reached his house.<p>

Pulling up outside the Stillinski residence, Derek got out and opened the door for Stiles. Reaching in the back he pulled out the bag of Stiles stuff and walked up to the door with the boy slowly. Stiles opened the door and stepped through. "Home, sweet home!" he declared. "Come Sourwolf we can dump that in my room and hang out." Derek bristled with slight hostility at the name. He hadn't heard it for over three weeks. If it had been anyone but Stiles saying it he would make the usual threat of ripping their throat out with his teeth. He had never felt this way about someone before and he knew that what was coming could only be harder. Yet he resigned himself to follow Stiles upstairs.

When they got there he put the bag down by the desk and went to sit on the bed by Stiles, who had lain down to one side. "Come down here Sourwolf. I have missed those lips", Stiles blushed as he tried to put on his best sexy look. He really wanted to spend time with his boyfriend not this dark brooding guy who had made a comeback. To Stiles it felt almost as if their relationship had never happened, almost as if it had been part of his coma induced nightmares. Sure the night Derek had spent with him at his bedside had been good but it seemed to lack romance. They had held hands as Stiles had insisted. Derek had refused to kiss him though. Simply repeating "You need to rest" whenever Stiles mentioned it.

His best sexy look failed him and that was when the panic attack began. He had the feeling something had been off with them since he awoke from the coma. Now he was getting his proof as he struggled to breathe.

"Calm down Stiles. Breathe in. Breathe out", coached Derek. When Stiles began to breathe again he released the boy's shoulders and moved away from the bed to sit on the computer chair at the desk. The last time he had sat there they had not been together. The outlook looked bad to Stiles.

"Stiles", Derek began softly. Stiles locked his hazel eyes with the green eyes across the room from him. "I don't think this is working for either of us." He saw Stiles was already beginning to tear up and that made it harder but he pushed through it because it was for the best. "I still love you and I can sense that you still love me but you're human and so fragile. When you were around me before we got together you got hurt and I blamed Scott for always bringing you along. Then Scott became the alpha and I lost my alpha powers to save Cora. I managed to convince them all to keep you away from danger to keep you safe. Then you developed your magic and my argument was no longer valid because you could obviously take care of yourself. Better at times than a werewolf could take care of you. But as we were together I promised myself it didn't matter because I would put myself in front of you to protect you. What went down with Rebel showed me that I can't always protect you though. You got into that dangerous situation because of me", Derek paused, fully expecting Stiles to butt in.

He had dropped his gaze from Stiles somewhere during that speech. What a long speech that was. Possibly it was the longest speech he had made in his entire life. There was still more to be said though. "I blame myself that you got into the fight with Rebel. Even worse that he poisoned you and you almost killed yourself saving the entire pack. I tried blaming Scott as he is the alpha now but it didn't help. So I have decided I can't stop you from being in the danger the pack faces." There was the sound of a dirt bike pulling into the Stillinski drive way. "However I can protect you from the danger that comes from being around me. I will always love you but I think it is better if we don't see each other anymore. I mean we will at pack meetings but otherwise we won't. And I promise to stop coming in through your window, whether invited or not. Goodbye Stiles." Derek moved over and launched himself out the window without looking at the boy on the bed as he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Scott would look after him, Stiles would be okay.

"Hey man", Scott said as he opened the door to Stiles' room. His face fell as he saw his best friends face streaming with silent tears. "What's wrong man? Where is Derek?" At Derek's name Stiles moaned and covered his ears. The tears began running faster down his face and he began sobbing. Scott was across the room in a heartbeat and cradling his best friend in the warmth of a hug. He didn't ask anything more; he just held the mess of a boy he knew as Stiles.

"H-h-he l-le-le-left", Stiles finally managed to choke out after about five minutes of continuous sobbing into his best bud's shoulder. Drawing in a shaky breath he forced out through the sobs, "H-he br-bro-broke up with me." Then he subsided into sobbing again while Scott rubbed his back. Scott controlled his anger with difficulty; he found it harder since he had become an alpha. It was as if the doors to anger inside himself had been forced wide open and he found himself overwhelmed by it easier than it had been before.

"It's going to be okay" Scott soothed his friend. "Don't worry I will kick his arse for you. I'll make him pay." Scott had lost all the happy feelings he had when he had walked in. He had been so excited for the last couple of days and wanted to share it with his best friend but now was definitely not the time. "Scott please don't", whined Stiles in his ear. "Until I ask you to do something don't do anything. He means well by breaking up with me. He thinks it's the best way to keep me from getting hurt. Surely you can appreciated that?" Stiles leant back so he could look Scott in the eye. He saw what he needed.

"Besides I am angry now but I will always love him. Maybe after a couple of days when my head is clearer. Right now I would only act out of anger, so just wait please? I need your promise that you will wait." Scott thought about it for a second but in the emotional state he was now he knew Stiles would get what he wanted so he huffed "Okay whatever you say man. I promise."

**A/N: Is this the end for Sterek? What is Scott's news that he didn't share? And what new threat is about to strike? Keep reading if you wanna find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Bit of a long chapter here, but this is mostly a relationship one. For those who like romance I hope it is enjoyable. Only contains gay realtionships at the moment. Plan ofr the others are in the works but had to get some these realtionships underway since they were swirling around my brain.  
><strong>

**Unfortunately I don't own 'Teen Wolf' or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Stiles went back to school after the week of recovery imposed on him by the hospital. He had missed school and was eager to catch up the month he had lost. It was a good thing for him because he used all the extra catch up work to keep himself busy and not think about the break up. Sure he was still angry at Derek but not as angry as he had been. Stiles was not one for staying angry or moping. Negative emotions were always a bad thing for the kid since he suffered from ADHD and even more so since he had begun learning magic.<p>

Something else that he found helpful was missing the pack meetings. For the first week he missed them because he was not allowed out the house but since he went back to school he had agreed with Scott that he would not attend them for the time being. The pack was unhappy when they found out but they understood his logic. Scott had explained it was Stiles own choice to miss them. He encouraged the pack members to spend time with Stiles separately if that is what they desired. Lydia, Issac, Allison and Scott made plans for Friday night with Stiles unless anything supernatural happened. Jackson quickly found Stiles and arranged to hang out Saturday.

Thus Stiles first week back after the coma passed by quickly. Friday night he went out to see a move with the gang and come Saturday morning he felt almost light hearted again. Although he had to admit spending the day with Jackson made him nervous. Since the morning before they went after Rebel and the mind meld during his coma he had grown rather close to Jackson. He had never had a previous relationship but he thought after two weeks he was over his romantic feelings for Derek. He even made a point of telling Scott that he would start attending pack meets again.

Scott was almost as thrilled as he had been the week before when he had finally got to tell Stiles his news that he had been dying to tell for over two weeks. After his first week out of hospital Stiles had seen it was killing his best friend that he hadn't been able to share his good news. Stiles let his memory drift back to the talk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Scott", Stiles sighed. "I have had a week to pine after Derek. I know you have some news of the romantic kind, even if I am not a werewolf I can tell. Just tell me what it is; you have been dying to for almost two weeks.<em>

"_I didn't want to tell you until you were over that arsehole but I think you should know before Monday anyway", Scott paused and looked at his best friend. It was stupid to be nervous when everyone else already knew. "Allison broke up with Issac."_

"_That's interesting man", Stiles rolled his eyes. He could tell there was more but he had to be patient with Scott. It was Scott's way. Eventually he would get the full story if he kept quiet long enough. Of course this was difficult for Stiles. "Well since Allison broke it off Issac and I have spent some time together. You know I thought I could help him out and he thought I might be able to understand how he felt. It's been good for us."_

"_So what happened? Did you get back with Allison? Is Issac okay with it?" Stiles babbled. He noticed that Scott flinched at the notion he had got back with the girl he had always been crazy for._

"_No, Allison and I are not together again. We are done and it's for the best truly. No what I wanted to say is that Issac and I are together now!"_

"_Wait what?!" Stiles blurted out. "Are you telling me you are gay now, bro? I mean seriously after all the trouble you gave me?"_

"_Well, Issac and I talked when Allison broke it off with him and we both discovered that we had feelings for the other. One thing led to another and we spent the night in the same bed, kissing a lot. That is as far as we have gone so far. I wanted you to know because you're my best friend. I thought you would be happy for me", Scott sighed and pulled his best puppy dog expression._

"_I am happy for you really man. Just don't think those puppy dog eyes you are trying means you get out of me antagonising you like you did when I first admitted my feelings for Derek", Stiles laughed. "It's lucky you didn't have Issac with you because if you had both done puppy dog eyes I doubt I would have been able to resist."_

* * *

><p>He got up Saturday morning and followed his usual routine. He had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He made his father's breakfast and prepared a lunch because the man was working all day. Then he set about getting his usual OJ and cereal before he plopped himself down to eat it. When he finished he did his morning chores and ploughed through as much homework as his mind could come with. There was an English essay, maths problems and some chemistry research he needed to do but he left that when he found he could no longer concentrate. They would be tomorrow's problem. He had agreed to meet Jackson at his place at midday. His family had kept the house when they left for England. When half eleven rolled around he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before slipping out the house.<p>

The drive was short only about fifteen minutes and he sang along to some music. Nothing too exciting was on the radio though so his mind wandered as he drove. He had no idea what Jackson had planned for him but though he was nervous he felt deep down in his bones that there was something right about this. He arrived at Jackson's house and sat in the jeep for a few minutes before opening the door. When he looked up Jackson was already standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. Evidently the blond werewolf had heard him arrive but the delay had worried him so he came out to meet him.

"Hey Jackson", Stiles greeted him with a smile. "Stiles", Jackson moved forward and pulled him into a hug. It was new; something Stiles would never have imagined before but after the boy had stayed at his bedside, or rather couch side for the night it felt totally expected. They moved towards the house as Jackson spoke, "My parents are away for a couple of days. So we have the house to ourselves and we can do whatever you want to do."

"Cool, sounds like fun. I am sort of just getting back on my feet what with the coma, the break up and all the school work I have to catch up with. So can we do something chilled out like watch a movie?" Stiles asked him hopefully.

"Sure, I have quite the collection you know. Plus Netflix is there so we have a huge range. Why don't you sit down here?" Jackson pushed Stiles gently down on to the couch and handed him the remote. He turned on the television and headed off to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" he called over his shoulder. "Soda would be great", Stiles replied knowing that once he got sugar in his system he would start to feel a bit more at ease. "Have a flick through Netflix and see if you can find something you want t o watch", Jackson called.

Moments later he came back with a tray that had a variety of cans of soda balanced on it, along with a couple of glasses with ice. "Chose whichever one you want", he told Stiles as he put it down on the table. "So did you find a film yet?"

"I was thinking we could watch something with action in it or a science fiction. How do you feel about _Transformers_?"

"Yeah _Transformers_ sounds good. Which one?" Jackson was totally cool with the choice.

"I was thinking we could start with the first one and see where that leads us", Stiles muttered. "Maybe have a _Transformers_ marathon unless you have something else to do today? Or we could watch _The Notebook_." He grinned evilly as he finished the sentence and the blond werewolf's face fell into a comical expression of horror at the suggestion.

"And I am told I have an evil streak. What would the pack say if they could see you now?" chuckled Jackson snatching the remote back. He put on _Transformers_ and took a seat on the floor to the left of Stiles and placed his head in the boys lap. "You don't mind do you?" he asked after a moment.

"No I don't mind Jacks", Stiles smiled as he began playing with the blond boy's hair again. He hadn't had such a nice relaxing moment for almost a month now. This time it was better because there was no looming threat and he could just be at peace in Jackson's presence. "You know I like that nickname. At least the way you say it" Jackson mused. "I never had one with Lydia. I was always just Jackson."

The hours passed and when it grew dark they were on the third _Transformers_, almost at the end. By this time they were both sitting on the couch holding hands. "So what time do you have to be home?" Jackson asked Stiles. "I am not sure. I told my dad I didn't know what the plan was so I would give him a text when I knew." Jackson nodded, he hoped Stiles could stay longer it was nice to be around him, easier than being surrounded by the whole pack. He missed one to one interaction with someone he felt close to.

"Would you like to stay for dinner then? I planned to order pizza in."

"That sounds amazing actually. I don't enjoy pizza as much as I used to, not since my father had those heart problems. I have kept him on a healthier lifestyle and supported him by doing it with him." Stiles realised he was rambling but Jackson just smiled at him. "It's nice you do that for him. That sort of support is why he sticks with it, I am sure. Plus I have to say it seems to have worked quite well for you. You seem in better shape than when I left for England. Here's an offer though, anytime you want to have a less healthy option and not feel guilty just come over and we can hang out, okay?" Stiles nodded at the suggestion and smiled. _Hell he had been smiling a lot more in Jackson's presence than he had in a long time._

"Here why don't you order us some pizza and then let your dad know what's happening. Chose any pizza you like, I'm easy. Feel free to stay the night as well if you like", Jackson hesitantly said while moving away. "I'll give you some privacy while I go freshen up and grab some more drinks."

* * *

><p>It was almost ten o'clock when they finished the last <em>Transformers<em> movie. Their pizza had arrived quickly and they had paused the movie so they could eat and chat without missing some of the sheer awesomeness, as Stiles had put it.

"Jacks, how comes it's so easy to be around you now when we used to fight so much?" Stiles asked as they slipped back on to the couch for the film. Jackson didn't reply at first but sat staring at him. "I think it's because neither of us could admit how we felt properly towards each other back then. I mean you hadn't discovered so much about yourself and I was chasing after the bite so I could be better than McCall. I was jealous of his friendship with you and not willing to admit that I liked you."

"Ummm, that is probably true. I think I always like you too, even when you acted like a douche. Like now I feel much more at ease with you than I do the others, even Scott who I have known for since we were like four. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"Me too Stiles. And I know you have been through a bad break up but I want you to know I am always here for you. Whatever you need I will be there for you." He paused as he blushed and the red coloured his cheeks. "So my man what did you decide about tonight? Would you like to stay here with me or are you off home?"

"I told my dad I need a night with my friend and so I was staying here tonight. I can sleep on the couch if you just have a pillow and a blanket."

"Stiles", Jackson whispered. "I am not going to make you sleep on the couch. We have two guest bedrooms upstairs and you are welcome to use either. Or if you are serious about being lonely you could always share my bed? No funny business I promise." Stiles blushed as he listened.

"You truly mean no funny business?" Stiles whispered sounding downhearted. "I would love to accompany you tonight Jacks."

Jackson grinned broadly and took his hand. "Right this way then." He led the way upstairs to his room. "I have some spare sweats you can sleep in if you want?"

"Jackson, I think I will be fine thanks. If you are holding me tonight your body heat will be more than enough to keep me warm" Stiles felt himself breathe. "And I know I only broke up a couple of weeks ago but I could totally go for some fun tonight. I mean I understand if you don't want to and you think it is too soon for me but-" Stiles didn't get to say anymore as his lips were suddenly very busy. He was shocked at first but after the initial shock he was kissing Jackson back as good as he got.

Jackson led them over to the bed where they both sat in the edge. "Stiles I want that so much, I have for over a month. I don't even care if I am just the rebound guy. I can honestly say all I want is to make you happy every moment I am with you. So yeah we can go as far as you like or we can just cuddle up as friends."

Stiles couldn't comprehend what he done to deserve a friend like Jackson but to show just how he felt he leant in and pulled him into another long passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air they discard the layers of clothes that restricted them from showing each other their passion. They spent the night showing each other their true feelings before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Stiles was the first to wake next morning when the sunlight through the windows began warming his naked body. He looked across at the gorgeous blond and vulnerable sleeping boy wolf. He knew when the boy woke there was going to be an awkwardness because Jackson still believed he wasn't over Derek. But laying there on a Sunday morning with a gorgeous specimen of man next to him Stiles felt happier than he had in ages. He had no regrets and he would make damn sure he convinced Jackson of it before he left the house for his own.<p>

As he watched the boy sleeping he noticed when he began to wake. On a spur of the moment whim he lent on one elbow and leaned across to wake his lover with a kiss. It was a much softer and gentle than many they shared last night but it did the trick.

"Good morning" Jackson greeted him when his lips were liberated.

"Good morning my Jacks" replied Stiles.

"Oh, 'my Jacks'. I like the sound of that. As long as you will have me I am yours", smiled Jackson. "No regrets for last night?"

"None at all. It might have been my first time but it was perfect because it was with someone who cares for me so very deeply. I hope you don't have any either.", Stiles shyly whispered. "Besides if it wasn't-"

Stiles had stopped speaking so suddenly Jackson sat bolt upright and looked at him. His eyes were glowing green and he looked distant. "Danger" was all Stiles said but in a voice very unlike his own. Then his eyes stopped glowing and he turned to Jackson. "What is it? What's wrong?" Jackson asked, the sudden change making him shift to wolf form. Stiles glanced into his electric blue eyes for half a minute before answering. "I don't know exactly but I think we need an emergency pack meeting."

Jackson processed this quickly. He jumped up and began rummaging through his closet. "Take a shower here, and then put these on. We can call by your house to let your dad know what's happening. Meantime I will text the Scott and get him to arrange a time and place." He passed Stiles some clothes, they were Jacksons so they would probably be expensive designer labelled and slightly bigger than usual on him but he appreciated the thought.

He followed Jackson's instructions and then tidied up Jackson's room while he waited for him to shower and dress. Jackson said he didn't need to do it but he blamed it on the ADHD and the need to be doing something. As they left the house and Jackson locked up he received a text back from Scott. "Midday at the Hale house, Scott says", Jackson glanced at his watch it was already half ten. "We have an hour and a half. You go back to yours and sort out whatever you have to. I'll swing by after picking up Lydia and we can grab a breakfast at the drive through before we head over to Derek's. How does that sound?"

He didn't get an answer just another kiss. "I will take that as a good sign", he smirked. He waited until Stiles got into his jeep and drove away before he headed to his porsche and went in the other direction to pick up Lydia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. More romance to come throughout this story. If romance isn't really your thing hold in there, plenty of angst and drama to follow in this and subsequent stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a shortish chapter and unfortunately not much happens but hopefully it builds up the suspense like I hoped it would.**

* * *

><p>The pack had all arrived at Hale house for midday like Scott suggested. Jackson, Lydia and Stiles where the last to arrive, and were actually a little late but no one seemed to care, after all without them the meeting couldn't start. Stiles noticed a lot of the wolves sniffed at Jackson as he passed by them. <em>Ewww, Stiles still felt that was so gross the way they smelt each other.<em> "So Jackson, what's the big emergency?" Scott asked when everyone had gathered. Stiles looked around at the pack. Peter was out of town. Cora sat cross legged on the floor by the sofa. Derek was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, Scott and Issac sat on the sofa, closer than they normally sat and holding hands. Lydia had walked over and sat beside Allison who was across the room from her previous boyfriends and kept sending angry, hurt glances at them that only Lydia and Stiles seemed to notice.

Stiles stood by Jackson's side as he spoke. "Well actually you would do better to direct that question to Stiles. He was with me this morning when suddenly his eyes glowed green and he said 'Danger'". A few of the pack shifted their eyes to him.

"What do you mean he was with you?" asked Issac. Stiles saw Scott silently groan that the question had been asked. Jackson didn't answer but glared at Issac, not sure how much Stiles wanted to say on the matter. Luckily Stiles took the matter in hand and dealt with the situation. "I stayed at Jackson's last night", he saw some raised eyebrows at that, "and when we woke up we were talking when I suddenly got a psychic hit warning me of a new supernatural danger", he summed up. "So is that why Jackson smells like you today?" Issac asked. _God could he be any less dense, everyone groaned around him._ Stiles looked over to see Derek had wolfed out and was sending death glares at Jackson.

Stiles found this enraging, since when was Derek allowed to get angry. He was the one to break it off so Stiles was free to date and sleep with whoever he liked. And he had liked sleeping with Jackson. He was an average horny teenager and was going to make the most of it. "Yeah Issac, Jackson probably smells like me because we shared a bed last night. We also had sex, just so you know. Is that enough information for you?" Stiles found he didn't regret a word he had said and slide his hand into Jackson's to reassure him. A growl ripped across the room and Jackson dropped his hand quickly growing claws. Derek leapt at the blonde werewolf, but he hit a solid wall just in front of the boy. He pounded on the thing a few times before his eyes passed over to Stiles. His eyes were glowing and Derek understood. Jackson immediately shifted back to human. "Derek, how dare you?" Stiles raised his voice and it was deadly. The other pack members sat there like statues, unsure what to do. Suddenly they felt the tremors rock the ground around them. "Derek back to where you were", Scott commanded.

"Hey Stiles, calm down okay. Everything is going to be fine. Unless you plan to bury us alive?" Jackson teased him. Stiles' eyes stopped glowing and his breathing evened out. A moment later the place stopped rocking. "I am sorry Jacks. I lost my temper." Stiles heard a few 'aahs' at Jackson's nickname. Stiles gave Jackson a hug before turning back to the pack. "So if Issac is done with the stupid questions can we get back to the reason we are here?" Stiles looked around again. Issac pouted and Scott was comforting him by rubbing up and down his arm while silently begging Stiles to be nicer to him.

_Damn it all. Why did Stiles always give Scott whatever he wanted?_ "I am sorry Issac, I shouldn't have said they were stupid. Anyways so there is a new threat in Beacon Hills but I can't tell you what it is. I can sense it but I don't recognise what it is because I have never run into them before, whatever they are. That's the good news. Bad news is there are a lot of them."

"How many are we talking?" Allison asked with an edge of panic. "No idea, all I know is I sense they outnumber us by quite a bit" Stiles replied solemnly. "So what do you want to do Scott? How do we handle this?"

All eyes turned to Scott. "Well if we can locate them", Scott paused to check with Stiles who nodded, "I suggest sending a small group to gather intelligence and then meet us back at Deaton's so we can find out what they are and how to deal with them. No more than three I think. Obviously Stiles has to go so he can lead the group to them. Maybe he should choose who goes with him."

"I agree to that", Stiles nodded again. "Lydia I would like you to come with me as your research will be invaluable with gathering intelligence", he complimented the red head. "And I think a fighter in case things turn rough so how about Allison?" He waited for both to agree and for Scott to approve. When they got the all clear they left and headed to Allison's SUV.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the forest edge the three of them got out of the car.<p>

"You knew they were at the Nemeton and you didn't say anything?" Lydia sighed. "Really Lydia, I thought you were supposed to be smart. This thing is what is attracting all the evil. Where else do you think they wanna hang out? Stiles shot back at her. Allison had an amused smile playing on her lips. "Oh great. You two are making funny of me now." Lydia began to raise her voice but Allison quickly placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"How about we keep the volume down? Supernatural beings tend to have better senses than us", she pointed out before releasing her friends mouth. "It's not far. About a mile to the south east", Stiles lead the way. After about ten minutes he crouched down behind the bushes and looked out at the vast stump of the huge oak tree that was the Nemeton. He saw lots of beings just hanging around talking and acting like regular people. What gave them away though was their clothing. Every one of the ladies, and oh yeah they were all women, not a cute guy in sight, was wearing a leather thong and bra. Stiles thought he definitely chose the right people for the job since the others would probably get hung up on the many hot females only a hundred yards from where they hid.

Okay, Stiles totally wouldn't blame them for being guys because he had to admit he was a gay guy but he still found himself ogling the women before him. He received an elbow in the ribs from Lydia before he snapped out of it. "Stiles, I don't think this is a very useful fact finder. They look like normal humans. Unless one of them shifts we will have no idea what they are", whispered Lydia. "I have a spell that would cause one of them to reveal their true form but it would give away our position", Stiles whispered back.

"Guys I don't think that is necessary. Look at the clearing" Allison instructed them in a low voice. One of the women had stood in the middle on top of the tree stump. All the others turned towards her and silence fell. "Ladies today we rest for the journey has been long, but tonight...", She looked around at all the faces waiting as the nervous energy turned to excitement. "Tonight we party!" Cheers went up from all the women. "Soak up as much power as you can before then."

"Okay this sounds bad. Them soaking up power from the nemeton can't be a good thing right?" Allison asked. Stiles shook his head, "It's not necessarily a bad thing. The power could be used for good but since I sensed danger this morning when they arrived I don't think it is good. No." He wanted to suggest they just leave but they still had no information that would help them. He suddenly heard a rustling to their right and fell over as he tripped backwards. They had been discovered. Six of the women approached. **Play along girls; maybe we can get some information if they capture us.**

Stiles let himself get captured and heard the other two comply as well. The women had some super strength he noticed as they crushed his arms while dragging him forward into the clearing. The leader that stood above the Nemeton looked at them as if they were a delicious treat. Her eyes passed over each of them appraising their worth. He noticed he seemed to be worth very little in her esteem and guessed from the company she kept it was because he was male.

"What do we have here?" she asked as they were forced onto their knees before her. "A banshee, what a disappointment. There is nothing we can do with you." She sneered down at Lydia and moved on to Allison who was in the middle. "Oh now here is just what we need sisters. A human with unexpressed fury in her heart. She will make a nice addition to our ranks." She lifted Allison's chin so they were looking each other in the eye. "I am queen Jessica, and I shall bestow you with my gift. These daughters of mine you see were all once like you. This is the largest gathering we have had in centuries. And we couldn't have done it without the Nemeton. You see it will make us stronger. When we soak up every ounce of magical energy here we will leave. After all the hurt women in your town swell our ranks and all the sinful are cleansed."

Queen Jessica looked like she had almost forgotten about the people around her. She shook her head to clear it and glanced at Stiles. "Oh so we have a mage as well. Quite a sneaky one too. That was you that forced me to reveal my plan was it?" Stiles stared back at her. "Yeah that was me." She chuckled amused at his daring. "We don't usually put up with men but there is something in your heart. You have rage buried deep too don't you?" She looked around at her daughters. "You all agree this female", she pointed to Allison, "should join our ranks, don't you?" Stiles heard a mummer of agreement.

The queen leant down and she shifted her face. "Oh my gosh", Lydia exclaimed. Stiles gasped as well, he could see that Lydia knew what they were now. Thanks to his telepathy he knew too but it was too late because the queen had already breathed a misty vapour into Allison's face whom started to choke on it. The queen then moved to him and he looked worried. He knew what their weapon was but they only used on it on the murders of innocents. He was pretty sure he was safe but still fear ran through his body undiluted. She breathed the same misty into his face and he felt himself cough on it.

"Let them go. It will be fun to see how this plays out", commanded the queen. Stiles instantly got up and grabbed both girls' hands, dragging them back the way they came. They reached the car and headed back to Deaton's. Lydia was silent as she worried about the consequences that were about to be unleashed. She knew what would happen to Allison but nothing in her research told her what to expect for Stiles. Both Allison and Stiles kept coughing and couldn't speak. Luckily Allison seemed to driving fine so they won't have long before they reached the pet clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you are suitable begging to know more. This story is much slower pace than my others but I have enjoyed writing it so much. Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hopefully for those readers who love action this will make up for some of the less exciting ones.**

* * *

><p>They arrived in the car park for the veterinarian surgery after about a twenty minute drive and both Allison and Stiles had finally stopped coughing which was good but Lydia knew that meant the toxin had seeped in to them now. "Wait here for a minute please", she said hopping out the car. She missed the look they both exchanged as they got out. Allison went to her boot and began to dig out her crossbow and a set of bolts. Stiles smiled as she slid up next to him. They could both hear Lydia on the phone even without supernatural senses. <strong>Ready to do this?<strong> Stiles asked Allison through his telepathy. **Hell yeah!** was her response and he smiled. His eyes glowed green and they both watched as Lydia feel to the ground. They quickly moved themselves into position and waited.

* * *

><p>Jackson had begun pacing since they reached the back room of the surgery and waited for their friends return. After an hour his phone suddenly began to ring and he looked to see Lydia was calling.<p>

"Hey Lydia", he answered confused. "Where are you guys?"

"Listen Jackson I am in the parking lot with Stiles and Allison but you have got to get Scott, Issac and Derek to leave via the back door NOW!" Lydia rushed out in a tense whisper.

"Why do they need to leave?" Jackson replied. He knew all the other wolves could hear the conversation and wanted to know the answer.

"Just do as I-" Lydia suddenly stopped talking and it sounded like she hit the ground unconscious. "Parking lot now guys!" yelled Jackson completely ignoring Lydia's advice.

The wolves entered the parking lot and spotted Lydia just in front of Allison's SUV. The other two were nowhere to be seen. Jackson quickly bent down to Lydia and examined her to see what happened. There was no sign of injury. He had been expecting to see a blow to the back of the head or something that would explain her suddenly dropping. With no physical sign of injury that only left one thought in his head. "Guys I think Stiles knocked her out. There is no injury."

"Why would he do that?" Scott growled at him. "And where is he? And Allison?" The wolves sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything out of place.

"Let's get her inside and then sort this out", suggested Cora. Jackson picked up the unconscious Lydia and headed back to the surgery door. As the pack turned their backs there was suddenly a whooshing sound. Scott cried out in pain as a bolt embedded its self in his shoulder. They could smell the wolfs bane on it. "Scott", cried Issac, but before he could move another bolt hit him this time straight through the thigh. The pack turned but not before each of them received another bolt each. Cora and Derek sprung in front of the targets and the bolts stopped flying.

Whichever hunter was firing they seemed to have it in for just two of the wolves. They turned back and each of them helped their hurt wolf friends to limp into the surgery. In the back room their hearts sank as there was an unconscious Deaton and a manically smiling Stiles.

"Stiles", Jackson breathed. "What happened? Why did you knock out Lydia?"

"Well she need to be taken care off so Allison and I could get our revenge", Stiles smirked yet moved aside so Lydia could be laid on the metal table. That explained the shooting. It was Allison and she was aiming for only the two wolves she was angry with. "Wait you said you both want revenge?" Jackson realised too late that Stiles must be angry with someone too. He was pretty sure who it was as well. Just that second the rest entered the surgery's back room. "Stiles" they all called out.

"Derek", replied Stiles with a vindictive smirk as his eyes glowed green. The man began to smoke and dropped Issac who hit the floor. There was a white vapour surrounding Derek who just looked at Stiles. "What are you doing?" shouted Cora. Stiles laughed "Just giving him a fitting form for now. I want him to suffer like I suffered." Everyone just looked at him and back to Derek. "Well I need to catch up with Allison and plan our next move so TTFN", Stiles vanished in the blink of an eye. The vapour that surrounded Derek cleared and in his place sat a small black and white husky pup.

"We are so screwed", muttered Scott before he passed out from the poison coursing its way through his system. There was a groan from the table and Lydia sat up. She looked around at the group and turned to Jackson, "You can't follow one simple instruction can you?" she screamed. Hopping off the table she continued, "Get Scott up here. I will remove the bolts. While I do that clear the other table and get Issac up onto it." Jackson flew into action. "Cora can you put shut the puppy up please? Where is Derek?"

"Lydia the puppy is Derek", Cora explained. Lydia gasped "Oh no. Stiles I am so going to kill him." She couldn't help but laugh though and felt relieved when Jackson and Cora joined in. Even Issac gave a weak chuckle. The puppy barked louder and put up a hell of a fight before Cora managed to cage it.

Once all the bolts where removed Lydia turned to Deaton and tried shaking him awake. After a couple of minutes he woke up. "Does someone want to explain what happened?" he asked. All eyes turned to Lydia.

"It was the Furies", she sighed. "Okay that's bad", Deaton moaned standing up. "Their queen infected both Allison and Stiles", Lydia explained.

"That explains why Issac and Scott are poisoned, but what happened to Derek and where is Stiles?" the vet asked.

"Well he became infected. He unleashed his fury on Derek and now your kennel has an adorable new husky puppy inmate." Deaton smiled at that which he tried very hard to hide. "Stiles seemed to fight the infection better than Allison though. She went for the kill but Stiles didn't."

"No Lydia I am afraid you are wrong. Although I don't understand how Stiles got infected. Furies only infect other females and change them as far as I know. But Allison could have killed them if she wanted, she opted to leave them poisoned and in pain because she isn't done letting them suffer yet."

Lydia's face fell as Deaton spoke. "So you don't know what will happen to Stiles?"

"I am afraid not. But I think research is a good idea. The longer the toxin is in Allison the further along the conversion will get. And it probably will do Stiles no good either. The faster we find the solution the better. Lydia grab the books from my office please. I will sort out my patients."

* * *

><p>"I know I saw a chapter on Furies over the summer. I thought it was in this book", Lydia groaned. It had been three hours since she had got back the clinic and the research was going slowly. "We need to hurry guys. They said they were soaking up power from the nemeton but tonight they plan to party and I don't think it will be the fun sort for the people of Beacon Hills."<p>

"Oh here is a chapter on Furies", called Jackson. "Is this the one you wanted?" he asked passing it to Lydia. She kissed him on the forehead and replied, "Yes that's the one." Lydia sat in silence for the next five minutes reading the book and biting on her lip.

"Guys this is worse than I remembered. Allison should be okay as long as she doesn't finish the job on her ex's. But Stiles is in more immediate danger. He has twelve hours to kill the object of his fury or his heart will stop from the stain the fury puts on it. That means he has about eight hours left. If he succeeds the toxin will drain out and he will be okay." She looked up at the shocked expressions. "Can we cure the toxin in him?" Issac asked.

"We can if we kill the queen, it saves both of them."

"What happens to Allison if we don't manage it?" Scott mumbled.

"She will continue to change into a fury. If she kills either of you she will complete the change and be gone for good. If we kill the queen before then she will revert back to her usual self."

"Do we know how to kill them?" Cora asked. "Oh that's best part; they have super strength like you wolves so they aren't easy to take in a fight. They out number us even more now and you need magic to kill them", Lydia finished.

"Not necessarily Lydia." Everyone looked round at the doorway to where Stiles and Allison stood. "Calm down we come unarmed. Well Allison did at least, you can't exactly disarm me can you?" He smirked.

"What do you want?" growled Scott from the table where he was still recovering from the poison. "What I want is you dead. And your boyfriend", spat Allison. Her whole body shaking with rage. She shifted and her fingers grew great long black talons, her face scrunched up and her ears lengthened and became pointed. The scrunching of the face made her look less human. "We came to offer advice as at sundown they will carve their way through the town killing people, infecting others and we still have loved ones we care about that fall into that category."

"Calm down please Allison. Everything is going to be okay", soothed the doctor. "You both seem to be fighting the infection which is a good sign. Now Stiles what did you mean when you said we don't necessarily need magic. All our sources say we do."

"You are as stupid as the rest of them. Believe everything you read do you? You need magic but magic is all around us. You taught me that", Stiles sneered at him. "Use the equipment I gave Lydia. The enchantments are strong enough to take down furies if you aim for the vitals. Also these can help." He floated the bag across the gap to them. "Break them and give them some energy. Any fury that touches the goo will be killed instantly." He nodded and turned to leave with Allison. "Oh one last thing," he turned back with his eyes glowing green. Jackson was pulled across the room to him and their lips crashed together. As Stiles pulled away he floated the unconscious Jackson back across the room.

"What did you do?" asked the vet calmly. "He is just taking a nap. Furies force their victims to feel the pain they inflicted. As the kanima Jackson killed people he would become a helpless target. One whiff of their breath and he would be dead in minutes, that's how they kill the sinful. Those who have taken innocent life." Stiles and Allison turned to leave again and vanished in the blink of an eye.

They all remained silent for a moment. "Do you think we can trust them?" Scott asked his boss. "Yes", he simply answered. "They were fighting the infection in them. Their desire to save loved ones is stronger than the poison for the present."

"Lydia how many Furies are we facing?" Issac coughed and sat up. "I think the odds are against us with about fifty of them." Lydia had been puzzling over something but suddenly an idea occurred to her. "Deaton is it at all possible that Stiles has removed the toxin himself?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" he frowned at her. "Well changing Derek into a puppy isn't really suffering except humiliation right? We know he has killed an innocent before but being trapped in a cage means just like Jackson he can't get killed by the furies. Plus he managed to keep Allison from coming here armed which suggests he is trying to keep her from fully turning."

"It's an interesting theory but I couldn't say. I have never dealt with furies before and I don't know how mages magic reacts to the toxin. What I do know is sundown is in two hours though. That gives you two hours to get to the Nemeton and take out the furies before the town becomes the battle zone. One last thing aim for the queen. If she dies all her other furies die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next up werewolves faces furies. How is this going to end?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here is my new chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Deaton." The vet spun round when he heard his name in that familiar voice. "Stiles and Allison, what can I do for you? If you were planning to kill Scott and Issac I am afraid they already left." Stiles chuckled and Allison smiled, but the vet could see pain showing through their humorous expressions.<p>

"Actually we wanted your help. You see we have been fighting the toxic in your systems but it is growing stronger. We want you to contain us in a salt and mountain ash barrier so we can't do something we regret", Stiles said clutching at his chest. The toxin was already starting to hurt his heart, a few more hours and it would kill him. The vet looked them over, noticing again that Allison had no obvious weapons on her person.

"Come in here", the vet calmly offered. Moving the metal table up against the wall he gestured to the two, "Sit on the floor back to back. Might as well be as comfortable as possible." The moment they took their place in the centre of the room he went to his cupboards and pulled out the necessary equipment. He watched them closely as he started to form the barrier, just in case this was some sort of trick. The second he finished the barrier he stepped away.

"Thank you", the two captives whispered in unison.

"You're welcome", he replied. "I am curious though. Why didn't you ask us to do this earlier? Why leave and come back?"

"Two reasons. The first being I was using my powers to contain Miss Argent here, still am in fact. Keeping her sedated with a spell that she is constantly fighting. I was losing control earlier so rather than her kill two of my best friends I thought we should leave for a while", Stiles sighed and his breathing was uneven.

"Second reason, I wanted to visit my father", Allison breathed. "We filled him in on what was going on and he promised to save us or avenge us." Allison's breathing was becoming more laboured the longer she talked. Deaton nodded at them. "Stiles don't you think you should release Allison. The magic is draining you and the toxin is affecting you. Keep this up and you will be blacking out again. She is contained in the field so she can't go anywhere."

Stiles smiled one of his unique sarcastic smiles as he answered, "Yeah you are right because that is so like me right to listen?" Letting the smile drop a bit he continued with less sarcasm. "The way I see it is like the werewolf ability to siphon of pain my spell is keeping Allison in a sort of happy state. I won't stop until I am forced to. Don't worry I think you are right I can't keep it up for too much longer."

* * *

><p>The pack parked their cars at the same place Lydia, Stiles and Allison had stopped earlier. They followed Lydia to the spot they had spied from earlier. Looking out on the furies they felt could feel their nerves tingling. This was impossible odds. They had just four of them, three werewolves and a banshee. Scott, Issac and Cora could match the furies strength and Lydia had the bag of tricks that Stiles had given her weeks ago. The sun was close to setting so they had to make their move soon.<p>

"Guys, I think we need a plan here", Lydia whispered.

"Well do you have any suggestions?" Scott enquired. "Well we need to focus on the queen, that's her standing on the nemeton", Lydia said pointing her out. "There are too many around her for us to get close so how about a diversion?" She looked around at the nodding heads. "I think I should be part of the diversion as she already saw me. Maybe Issac could come with me and we will try to lead as many as possible away."

"That sounds good. But what if not enough take the bait? Plus how are you going to get them to follow you?" Cora worried.

"With these", Lydia held up some of the white spheres Stiles had created for her. "I plan to throw some of these in amongst them and then set of the compound inside. Once the gel has a heat or current passing through it will give them a harsh enough shock to knock out any who are in contact with the stuff."

"And how do you plan to set it off?" Scott murmured. "I was thinking I might use this", laughed Lydia as she held up a taser. "I so do not want to know where you got that", Scott smirked at her. "Right let's do this."

* * *

><p><span>Lydia<span>

Lydia grabbed Issac's hand and led him away from their fellow pack members. They circle round until they were across the clearing from them. "Let me throw the bombs. You wait for my signal then rush in and press this to the goo nearest you", Lydia told the werewolf. Stepping forward out of the bushes and into full view she threw with astonishing accuracy the balls that exploded around the feet of around twenty of the nearest furies. Enraged they shifted and their human faces became the muscular leathery versions. Lydia watched with bated breath as the goo spread. It had almost linked all the victims together.

The queen of the furies turned towards her sneering, "Well if it isn't the little banshee from earlier. How are your friends doing deary?" Lydia distracted her with a retort that threw the queen of balance. "They are doing better than a lot of you daughters." The queen looked around confused. "What are you talking about, they all seem fine?"

"Now Issac!" Lydia screamed. Issac jumped out of the bushes and plunged the taser into the liquid like goo at his feet. Blue crackling light ran across the bodies of twenty or so furies and they dropped. "Run now!" Lydia and Issac turned tail and fled. Immediately over half the furies left standing rushed after them. Lydia looked back and smiled, enraging them more. She had done the best she could and she was proud. Scott and Cora had the best possible chance to save their friends now. However fear worked its way through her happiness as she noted the furies gaining on them.

* * *

><p><span>Scott<span>

Scott waited with Cora by his side. _He couldn't help but feel glad Lydia had taken Issac with her. They would probably be the safest since their plan was flight rather than fight. It wasn't that he felt his new boyfriend couldn't handle himself. It just would have been more dangerous and Scott would have been worrying more. He still found himself going weak-kneed at the idea that he had a boyfriend, but pushed the thoughts away so he could focus._

Lydia burst out from the bushes opposite and got the attention of the furies. He heard the little exchange she had with the queen and smiled. It was just like Lydia Martin to usurp a queen. After all she was the queen bee at school and made her presence known wherever she went. He watched as Issac jumped out and they knocked out almost half the pack. Then they fled and Scott felt his heart plummet. Over half the remaining furies had fled after Lydia and his boyfriend.

Growling he rushed in with Cora just a few steps behind. They had the element of surprise on the furies. Pushing themselves hard they slashed their claws around leaving nasty looking wounds in the flesh of the furies closest to them. Derek's training was evidently giving them a strong offensive but the furies recovered and the tide began to change. Both himself and Cora put up a great fight but in a few moments they were held fast. Three furies held each wolf and the others stood protectively around the queen.

"So werewolves have teamed up with the banshee. That is rather amusing! Banshees are usually found alone as they shun the company of others. Unlike you or I they prefer the solitude. I wonder what motivates you to help her. Or is it the mage or human girl you hope to save?"

There was a sudden crunching of leaves and branches to the right and every fury turned to it. He couldn't turn to see as the furies held him tight but when the voice spoke he recognised it. Even more he welcomed it, knowing this voice could be their saviour.

"That human girl is my daughter", yelled Chris Argent. Without warning there was a gunshot and the queen fury looked down at her bosom to see her heart had been shot. The furies holding him loosened their grip and Scott pulled himself free. Moving over to help Cora free herself too, he looked over and nodded to the hunter. The queen fell to the ground and Scott looked around him. Every fury was falling to the ground around them. Walking over he knelt and looked at the body of the one closest to him. The face was relaxed back to its usual state yet what surprised him most was the bullet wound to the heart. Jumping up he saw every fury had the same wound.

The furies were even more closely connected than his pack in a way he guessed but it was also their greatest weakness. Scott was relieved his pack didn't share the same bond. He didn't want anyone to die just because he might be stupid enough to get fatally wounded.

"Thank you", he heard Cora say to the hunter hesitantly. After all they were sort of enemies. "I didn't do this for you guys. I did this for my daughter and her friend that hyper Stillinski kid. They are both human after all."

The man cocked his head to the left as he saw two more figures enter the clearing. It was his daughter's best friend Lydia and her ex boyfriend/werewolf Issac Lahey.

"Scott, what do we do about the bodies?" Cora suddenly asked.

"Don't worry about them. I called in a favour of some hunter buddies. As long as you pile them here by the tree stump we will get rid of them by morning", Chris Argent offered. "Thanks Mr Argent", Scott grinned at the man.

"Wipe off the silly grin. You better get back to the clinic and check that my daughter is okay. She and that kid told me where to find you. Also gave me the special bullets to use. You tell her to get home soon. Now off you go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go for this story.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys thanks to all the people who contiune to read and follow these stories I write. **

**To my reviewer Molly I wish to say thank you. I didn't put anything about Stiles visiting his dad as I figured going to a hunter who has more experience in the supernatural would be the better choice. I think Stiles probably would have choose not to visit his dad to keep him protected as well.**

**I am a 'shipper' and i have some interesting ideas. At least I think they are interesting. Stackson, Sterek and Scissac are all ones I hope to develop. Along with others. So if you want to know more just keep following the stories.**

* * *

><p>"Allison", cried Scott and Issac as they entered the back room of the veterinary practise and threw themselves at her, hugging her tightly. "Your dad saved the day", Issac informed her. "Yeah your dad is awesome", grinned Scott.<p>

"Calm it down guys", smirked Jackson walking in with bleary eyes as if he just woke up. "Or we might think you both have the hots for her again." Stiles walked over to him shaking his head, lightly slapping him on the arm as he pulled the blonde werewolf down for a kiss. Suddenly a barking arose from the kennels.

"Oh we forgot all about Derek", Cora gasped laughing. "Stiles you need to undo the spell."

"Aaahhh, but I don't wanna", whined Stiles dramatically like a child. "Besides I figured it wouldn't hurt to let the spell play out. Tomorrow afternoon he will be back to his usual grump self. You know Allison and I never meant to kill anyone right?"

"Yeah we know man", Scott assured him. "It wasn't you it was the furies toxin."

"No you don't understand", Allison countered. "If you let him finish then maybe you would have. When the toxin was in our system we both acted in a way to cause suffering but held back from causing death. Didn't you find it strange that the bolts I shot you with had a common type of wolfs bane on it?"

"I did", Deaton said. "You mean you never intended to kill them?"

"Yeah that's what we are saying. We felt the incredible fury and the toxin drove us to do crazy stuff but neither of us could find a killer instinct for our targets", Stiles surmised. "Now unless Cora objects I say we all go back to the Hale house for movie and pizza."

"Allison I promised your dad you would be home soon. Make sure you call him please. I don't want any more wolfs bane bullets in me", Scott chipped in.

"I'll ring him right now, before we leave", she said before she pulled out her phone and dialling his number.

"That's fine by me really; beats me sitting around alone tonight. But I cannot pay for the pizzas since Derek handles on the finical stuff and I usually just nick his wallet", Cora mused.

"Dads paying", called Allison as they headed to their cars. "Cora, take Derek with you now he is out of danger. There is no point him being cooped up in the kennels. Maybe Mr Stillinski might change his mind and return Derek earlier", Deaton dismissed them before closing up. Derek ran out as he closed up and bounded over to Stiles jeep. As soon as Cora opened the door he jumped in and got in the back.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the Hale house Stiles went straight to the kitchen to prepare some food for Derek. He cooked some meat and chopping it up he put it in a bowl. He felt bad that he was causing Derek to suffer humiliation on this level but there was enough residual fury toxin to make him continue forward with his plan. Grabbing a second he filled it with water so Derek could have a drink. Snorting he used his magic to reshape both bowls into doggie bowls. He put the word 'puppy' on one and 'Derek' on the other and walked to set them down in one corner of the living room.<p>

When he placed them and moved away he heard the werewolves howl with laughter as he sat himself beside a shaking Jackson on the sofa. Derek was barking and snapping for them to stop laughing.

When the wolves had laughed themselves out and Derek had resigned himself to the fact Stiles wasn't going to change him back he approached and ate the food. While Stiles had been cooking they had ordered pizza and he had only been sitting for a moment when the bell rang. Allison scrambled up, pulling Issac and Scott for manual labour. It was their duty to carry the food in while she paid the handsome young delivery guy. Cora and Lydia went to grab glasses from the kitchen and Jackson made space on the table for the food. Settling down they all grabbed pizza and began to watch the movie.

After ten minutes or so Derek came trotting over and jumped into Stiles lap where he stayed until the film ended. He constantly glared at Jackson who had his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles was sure Derek only stayed on his lap to make him feel guilty and stop him and Jackson from being more intimate. He refused to listen to Derek's thoughts for fear it would break his resolve. At the end of the film all the girls 'aahhed' at Derek on Stiles' lap. Stiles had stroked Derek a couple of times through the movie earning himself a threatening glare.

He had no doubt tomorrow when the spell broke Derek would get his anger back but for now he knew he was helpless. Stiles also secretly thought Derek might finally be scared of him. What a reversal when Stiles had always been terrified of him since they met. Just as the movie ended Jackson reached over and gave Derek a belly rub which they could see obviously excited Derek.

"Umm Jacks", Stiles sighed, "I think you better stick with me tomorrow for your safety." Stiles pushed Derek of his lap on to the floor. "That's fine by me", Jackson replied in an adorable yet confused manner. Stiles leant in for a kiss, "When the spell wears off, he will remember everything. I can't imagine he will forgive you for giving him a belly rub when he was vulnerable."

"If sticking with you means more kisses then maybe I will never leave you", Jackson breathed in his ear before kissing his neck. "Aahh, Jackson you say the sweetest things", Allison smiled at him. Scott and Issac were pretending to be sick behind the couple when suddenly they found themselves flying across the small gap between them. Their heads bashed together and they fell to the floor groaning.

"Seriously guys? Just because I can't see you doesn't mean you can goof off behind my back", Stiles grinned down at them as he leaned over the sofa looking down at them. "I'm a telepath so of course I know what you are doing." He laughed at them and the others joined in, even Scott and Issac after a while.

* * *

><p>"Old sourwolf should be changing back to his grumpy self soon", Stiles grinned at the pack assembled at the cafeteria lunch table as he glanced at the clock. Danny headed over towards the packs table and sat down on Jackson's other side.<p>

"So Jackson tells me that you two are dating now?" Danny winked at Stiles.

"I hadn't heard", Stiles laughed. "I hope we are though."

"So what are you wearing on your date tomorrow night", Danny asked slightly too casually. Jackson sighed deeply while Scott looked hurt Stiles hadn't told him earlier. They were best friends shouldn't he know this sort of stuff before the whole group. "Remember the bit where I said I hadn't asked him yet?" Jackson glared at his friend.

"Oops, my bad, sorry", Danny muttered while failing to sound sorry at all. "No time like the present though huh?"

The group feel quiet with bated breath waiting for Jackson to ask Stiles out. Stiles had become stunned by the revelation and sat there with a blank face and his mouth slightly open. "Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Jackson turned and asked while blushing furiously.

"Uhhh... Uhh. Yeah, sure", stuttered Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles had agreed to meet Jackson by his locker at the end of the day as they were heading back to his to study, since the sheriff was working late again. But that flew out of his head when he heard the angry voices in his head. Rushing away from the lockers he turned towards the woods by the school and followed the voices. Pretty soon he found them. Derek was wolfed out and had Jackson pinned to a tree crushing his throat. Jackson's throat began to bleed as he saw Derek dig his claws in.<p>

Stiles was furious. Why hadn't Jackson defended himself? Now Derek was no longer alpha they were evenly matched. He grabbed Derek and smashed him against a tree. Making sure to apply enough pressure to start Derek choking; without it being enough to kill him. Jackson looked up at him when he recovered enough. "You didn't have to do that I could have dealt with it myself", he said it in a pleasant voice though so Stiles could tell he was grateful.

"Why were you not defending yourself?" Stiles asked. "And why didn't you wait for me? This is exactly what I was trying to prevent."

"I wasn't defending myself because what you said was right. I was patronizing him when he was vulnerable and it wasn't fair", Jackson smiled at him. "I didn't wait because I thought I might as well get it over and done with."

"Fine so you were trying to be honourable", Stiles smirked. "Good for you. Now can you please go and wait for me by your car. I want to talk to him alone for a minute."

"Sure thing", Jackson kissed him on the way past earning a growl from Derek. Stiles released Derek as soon as he figured Jackson was clear.

"You need to listen to me Derek", Stiles voice was powerful and deadly. "You broke up with me for your own reason that I didn't agree with. But you did it. You can look out and protect me from danger, I can't stop that I guess. But you lost all right to interfere with my love life when you broke up with me. Do I make myself clear?"

Derek looked up at Stiles from the ground. Arousal poured off of him. This was the Stiles he fell for. The 'I won't take any shit' Stiles, the 'I am terrified but I will do what is right' Stiles. "Yes", he coughed out.

"Good, because I have had it with your crap. I don't hate you, I still love you and I always will; even if you don't want to be with me. But I love Jackson too and right now he is the one I am with because of your own choices. I still want to be your friend, maybe your best friend but if you interfere I will make you wish you never crossed me. I will do worse than you have seen before." Derek nodded and Stiles turned to leave. "I love you too, always have and always will", Derek breathed low enough that Stiles could only just hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for this story. Working on something a little different next so it maybe a little while before it breaks but I can never wait too long to share my ideas with you guys. This won't be a follow on but instead a oneshot. Probably start on my next follow on as well. Look out for "Pack meetings' my one shot and "Road to Recovery" my follow on from this.**


End file.
